Mingle of Sadness
by Entranced In Thought
Summary: The fated day when Sakura and Li must separate...


Mingle of Sadness  
  
by Entranced In Thought  
  
Disclaimer: Klump owns CCS, I only own  
  
this story.  
  
===============================================  
  
They both knew it would happen eventually.  
  
They had been delaying it with one thing after   
  
another, and for a time, it worked. They should  
  
have known it was too easy.  
  
However, now that the time had come, nothing  
  
could be done. Ideas were dry, and time was  
  
no longer on their side. The inevitable  
  
had come.  
  
Li's family had already come. They made their  
  
statement clear that he was to leave with them  
  
in two days, no less. No amount of begging or  
  
pleading would have done. This was Li's family,  
  
and being as stubborn as Meilin, they would not  
  
give in. Li was needed in Hong Kong, and they  
  
were determined to get him there, even if they  
  
had to drag him kicking and screaming.  
  
It should of been the world to him. He would have  
  
been rich, powerful, and his life's needs would be  
  
filled without hesitation.  
  
Except one.  
  
Sakura. At that time, they both knew of the  
  
feelings they shared, as well as they knew of  
  
the inevitable fate for them. No words were  
  
used or necessary on that last afternoon, as  
  
they sat together under a small cherry blossom  
  
tree, hugging and sharing their tears.  
  
They had achieved a certain bond, which couldn't  
  
have been broken. They both understood that, and  
  
would continue to no matter the distance that separated  
  
them. Gone was the once childish demeanor of their  
  
actions; all that was left was the unity of two  
  
lovers who were about to be separated.  
  
The sky was beautiful that day. The sun had donned  
  
an extra-enchanting shade of orange, seemingly  
  
consoling them. Even the clouds had been away,  
  
causing mischief in other parts of the world.  
  
They would never look upon Li here again.  
  
That single plane of existance...where they knew  
  
each other in and out, their accomplishments,  
  
their ambitions...their love. A love that would  
  
be put to the test across miles and miles, across  
  
the rapid waters and serene plains, like the one  
  
they were sitting upon. The tall grass lazily  
  
moved about, taking in the sunlight. It would  
  
have been a paradise, had the truth not been  
  
weighing so heavily upon them.  
  
They stayed together like that, breathing together,  
  
sharing their emotions, even as the sun started   
  
dipping down. All too soon, it had disappeared.  
  
With much reluctance, they both got up, and  
  
headed to their final meeting place.  
  
Upon arrival, Li's parents were there, looking  
  
impatient. Sakura and Li, knowing what was to  
  
become and what couldn't looked into each other's  
  
tear-filled eyes for the last time, as if to  
  
keep a photo of that memory in their minds for  
  
all eternity. No one needed to tell them anything,  
  
for they already knew the pain that lay ahead.  
  
Their relationship was in limbo, hanging on a  
  
thin thread not knowing which way to go, in  
  
an endless abyss of questions, choices, and  
  
decisions.  
  
No good-byes were said. For as long as they  
  
would live, they somehow knew in their hearts  
  
that they would see each other again. There  
  
was no doubt in it; nothing but assurance.  
  
It was Li who spoke the last words.  
  
"Sakura...for as long as I stand upon this  
  
soil, for as long as my heart beats with  
  
longing for you, I will promise this. This  
  
setback will not faze me. I shall not let  
  
it. I will do whatever I can, and someday,  
  
I shall return to you. Please...wait for me."  
  
Sakura didn't answer. She didn't need to.  
  
Li already knew her answer from the start.  
  
He always had. And she knew he knew it.  
  
Mustering all the strength he had, Li turned  
  
around, his head low. Slowly, he walked to his  
  
family. They gave no signs of remorse, only  
  
of a certain sterness he had gotten used to.  
  
The night shone brightly outside, acknowledging  
  
the fact that two lovers were separated that day;  
  
if only by distance. It also sparkled with the  
  
fact that Li was right: someday, he would return.  
  
Until that time, time must go on, and so would life.  
  
===============================================  
  
End Story  
  
Author's Notes: Sad, maybe, but I had to get this  
  
out. A little distraction from my main work on  
  
Secrets of the Clow. 


End file.
